Bloons Monkey City
is a new game that Ninja Kiwi has released in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Monday, November 25th, 2013. The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by winning a game of Bloons TD 5 on each piece of 1x1 square "land" the player wishes to build on. The player begins with 2 Dart Monkeys and 20 lives, and must defend against 3 waves of bloons upon capturing their first tile. __TOC__ Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city centre, the difficulty of land increases, such as more rounds with stronger bloons. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The difficulty of each piece of land relative to the player's level and choice of buildings can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from as. Some tracks on certain tiles are notably more difficult than others, and thus those tiles will have a slightly higher difficulty rating than tiles near it. Players have the option of skipping Trivial tiles, but will not earn any XP if they do so. Trivial tiles are nonexistent when the city is first created, so players must keep an "Easy" tile on their map as they are leveling up. When a certain level is reached, the difficulty on the "Easy" tile(s) will drop to a "Trivial" tile. Warning: Such an occurance is highly improbable, so do not expect it to happen. Also, if there are trivial tiles on your map, there is likely no point in skipping them, as they are probably very easy and can be beaten on the first try (unless you are a beginning player). An update on February 2nd, 2014 was released, in which some trivial graphic changes were made, as well as a new feature entirely: you are able to pay 5 Bloonstones in at any time in a battle to either double your towers' speed or allow you to place a stack of 20 White Hot Spikes the same way spikes can be placed, and the game even warns you when a huge rush is coming and suggests you to use the speed boost. Special Missions Other pieces of land have a star displayed, rather than a bloon. These tiles are Special Missions and provide a boosted reward, such as more City Cash or Bloontonium, or a special item. The missions are: *Wattle Trees *Tranquil Glade *Shipwreck *Sticky Sap Plant *Phase Crystal *Glacier *Consecrated Grounds *MOAB Graveyard Note: Some special missions can be found more than once on the map. Treasure chests are also scattered throughout the map. To open them the player must beat a standard level and capture that tile. Treasure chests too can contain either a "boosted reward", or a special item. /Buildings/ Buildings, such as Banana Farms, Windmills and Bloontonium Generators, can be built on conquered land; these buildings increase the player's resources in preparation for attacking other players' cities while defending their own. Banana farms generate 1 City Cash every 7.2 seconds, take up 2x2 tiles, and can hold up to 500 City Cash. This means that every sixty minutes, either offline or online, Banana Farms will fill up to their capacity. Upgraded Banana Farms produce City Cash twice as fast as unupgraded ones and can hold up to 1000 City Cash. The main currency used in this game is city cash''' and it used to purchase buildings and unlock upgrades. '''Bloonstones are also a currency and can be used to finish the building process of a building, to increase city cash or to increase Bloontonium power. Bloontonium '''is the main resource for sending Bloons, which is all part of Monkey V Monkey. '''Power is required to keep the city operating and is supplied by Windmills and Watermills. Insufficient power will have no immediate detrimental effects, although buildings can no longer be built with insufficient power. The player can build more buildings to fulfill different purposes, including increasing the number of towers used in-game, or unlocking upgrades for towers. Each building and upgrade increases the monkey's XP when research is complete. Towers To use towers in BMC, base buildings of towers have to be bought. To upgrade towers, upgrade buildings are required. To use upgrades, the player must research the upgrade with city cash. Tier 3 upgrades require at least 5 more bloonstones to upgrade. Special buildings have to be bought to research tier 4 upgrades. Monkey vs. Monkey Another feature of Bloons Monkey City is to be able to attack people. The highest level of Bloon is chosen, although the rounds are computer-generated. The receiver of the attack has to defend the tile in apopalypse-style; if they lose then money is stolen from their town and random buildings are temporarily disabled which can often be frustrating. Once a pacifist player has attacked someone, their status disappears until they spend 72 hours to re-enter it. To begin sending bloons, the player must have built a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility to allow the player to attack other cities, only with up to Green Bloons initially. Subsequent bloon types must be researched with the Bloon Research Lab before they can be sent, costing money, sometimes buildings, level prerequisites, and Bloonstones. Dark Dirigible Titan Main article: D.D.T. A new blimp, coined Dark Dirigible Titan has been revealed in Bloons Monkey City; decorated with black and grey stripes, it moves faster than a Pink Bloon. It also has 300 health, as well as the properties of Black Bloons and Lead Bloons. It is also Camo, and cannot be targeted by normal towers unless within range of a Radar Scanner. After being popped, it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. It can be destroyed by a Monkey Pirate's grappling ability. However, Ground Zero does not destroy the DDT in a single use of the ability, requiring two uses instead. Gallery Monkey City.jpg|Leaked image of Bloons Monkey City. Bloons Monkey City - New Game! Coming out SOON? Bloon Monkey City in depth trailer rundown!-0 Monkey_city-skin.png|A "skin" of Bloons Monkey City. 2 bloon kilns.jpg|There is a glitch where you can have 2 bloon kiln buildings. Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes power-ups On February 2nd 2014, two in-game power-ups have been added for easier tile earnage along with an update wher you can retry the round you lost with a plenty of bonus cash. Although they need to be bought with Bloonstones in order to activate them. Those power-ups are called Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes. Monkey Boost is an ability similar to M.I.B. Call to Arms. It doubles the attack speed of every tower unit from the screen for 10 seconds, meaning that if you place a Tower after you activated the ability will not shoot twice as much. This ability has a cooldown before activating it again. This ability costs 5 Bloonstones however. Red Hot Spikes are stacks of 20 very hot Road Spikes that can be placed with a cost of 5 Bloonstones. It has twice as more spikes and allows it to pop Lead Bloons. You can only place 10 piles of Red Hot Spikes in the track however. Trivia *The Ice Tower has been renamed to Ice Monkey, the Mortar Tower to Mortar Monkey, and Bomb Tower to Bomb Shooter. **The upgrades section lists the Monkey Ace as "Aero Monkey". *In the home screen, the clock on the Town Hall displays the same time as one's desktop time. *A tile with camo or regen cannot be trivial difficulty. *The glaive riccochet has had its popping power severely decreased (as of 11/12/13). It now has a popping power of 40. *Sometimes, captured tiles that have not been built upon will display monkey residents doing a variety of activities. **Master of Fire meditating (Volcano and Phase Crystal terrains) **Master of Air meditating (Mountain terrain) **3 monkeys huddled around a campfire (Grass and Hills terrains) **2 monkeys throwing a red frisbee (Grass and Hills terrains) **Monkey snorkeling (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey fishing on a boat (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey walking around (Grass terrain) **Monkey holding a hatchet (Forest, Heavy Forest and Wattle Trees terrains) **Tribal monkey hiding (Jungle and Sticky Sap Plant terrains) **Monkey sleeping (Desert and MOAB Graveyard terrains) *This game explains how every upgrade and bloons were created. External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4d6ld9XdZI&feature=player_embedded *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html#.UpPCQcRQEaA *http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/news/30054-bloons-monkey-city-coming-soon ---- Category:Misc Bloons Games Category:Bloons Monkey City